La muerte
by StelenaBTRKlaroline
Summary: Esto ocurres despues del 5x12. Tayler se entera de que Caroline se acostó con Klaus y ella va tras el para explicarle lo que paso pero el le muestra su lado de hombre lobo, pero en este caso no llega Stefan al rescate.¿Tayler mordera a Caroline?¿Y si la muerde Klaus vendra a Mystic Falls?¿Llegara a tiempo y la salvara?


...

Pov Caroline

-He dicho que te vayas- di un paso atras al ver que mostro su lado lobo

-NO-dije le tenia que explicar pero..¿Que le hiva a explicar? Que me acoste con el que mató a su madre y he hizo muchas cosas malas pero por alguna razon a mi no me importo y hize lo que habia deseado por mucho tiempo

-Caroline vete-dijo enojado

-Tayler yo...-dije con voz cortada antes de que el detuviera y me mordiera en el paso muy rapido

-Tu me mordiste- tocaba mi herida

-Caroline yo nose que me paso-

-No puedo creerlo, pense que eras bueno o al menos que no llegaras tan bajo-

-Lo siento-

-Vete al infierno-dije miestras sali de el veneno expandiendose en mi cuerpo empeze a sentime mariada, a Stefan

-Caroline no vas a creer lo que he visto y he oido...¿que paso?-dijo mirando mi cuello

-Tayler me mordio-empeze a llorar y lo abraze

-Shhh tranquila llamaremos a Klaus ahora hay que llevarte a mi casa ok-

-Gracias-

...

(En el coche)

-Que paso que tenias que contarme-dije

-Eso no es importante llamare a Elena y Damon y cuando estemos en casa llamare a Klaus-

-No, quiero saber-dije jadeando

-Katherine tomo el cuerpo de Elena y Elena bueno logro escapar de la el espiritu de Katherine pero nose como Katherinne no logro tomar el cuerpo de Elena por siempre y ahora ella esta bien es Elena de nuevo y Katherine murió-

-Woow esto es bueno, wow y ¿Entonces volvio con Damon?-

-De hecho no,-dijo con tristeza- yo estabo escuchando mientras contaba la historia y bueno ella le dijo que lo escojio por es quien es, no por la persona que es cuando ella le cambianasi que termino con el-

-Por fin se dio cuenta de la porqueria que es Damon-

-Jaja bueno yo creo que Damon era mejor persona pero Elena no lo ve haci, pero ahora tranquilizate y duerme estaras mejor-empeze a ver la carretera y termine en cansarme,baje los parpados y me quede dormida

.

.

.

Pov Klaus

_Caroline_

Fue en lo unico que pensé.Sus dulces cuerpo tan manos tocando mi estremeci.

Aun recordaba cada momento con ella en ese tan perfecta olvidare estos imagenes de ella que pensé de como seria desnuda nunca le harian justicia a lo de verdad ella ella.

_Suspiré_

_-_Estas suspirando Nik?- me interrumpieron de mis pensamientos

-Rebekah mi hermanita algun problema?-dije acercandome a la botella de bourbon y me servi un poco

-Solo que es demaciado raro verte feliz.-

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Vamos Nik,dime, desque que volvimos de Mystic Falls estas tan... admintir que tiene años que no te veia sonreir tan segido-

-Jaja hemanita no paso nada-intente ocultar un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cuando Rebekah se tapo la boca y sonrió

-Te acostaste con la rubia vampiro-

Trage saliva

-Por Dios Nik, lo consegiste, no puedo creer que Caroline aya sedido-

-De hecho Rebekah ella emepzo todo-

-Pues que bajo cayo-dijo toamdo el vaso de bourbon que yo tenia en las manos y salio de la habitacion

-Hermanas-dije repochando

Derrepente sono mi telefono y para variar era el pequeño Salvatore

-Stefan viejo amigo ¿a que tengo el placer?-

-NO estoy jugando Klaus hay un problema-

-Y cual es ese problema-

-A una persona la mordio alguien y bueno necesita tu sangre-

-Y esa persona es...-

-Caroline- antes de que terminara la frase destroze el telefono y sali correindo de alli para tomar un vuelo asi Mystic Falls lo mas rapido posible

.

.

Pov Caroline

-Noo Damon dejame- y las alucianciones de nuevo

-Mmmm dejame - dijo tocandome

-Hey Caroline soy yo, soy Stefan tranquila-dijo Stefan toma mis un abrazo

-Klaus, gracias por estar aqui-

Derrepente Stefan se tensó

-Tranquila el estara aqui, pronto-

-Stefan ya llege-escuche que una voz femenina le decia a Elena

-Hola Elena-dijo preocupado

-Esta bien?-

-Ella ha estado aluciando todo el tiempo-

-¿Con que alucina?-

-Con ustedes incluso conmigo y bueno con loa abusos de Damon y siempre dice que agradeze que Klaus este aqui-

-Ohh claro-dijo algo incomoda

-Si ya sabes-

-Cuanto tiempo queda?-

-Al menos 3 horas-

-Hay por Dios-

-Lose-

.

.

Pov Klaus

2 y media horas despues

Vamos avion apresurate

Era lo que Caroline, mi indefensa y dulce en peligro y solo tengo menos de 30 minitos para con todo mi alma salvarte porque sinti aunque no estes conmigo nada seria tu sonrisa, mirada,carisma todo el mundo se el mismo sol podria igualar tu luz.

-Vuelo 939 va a favor coloquen sus cinturones-

Dios mueve el tiempo.

Baje del avion y utilize mi velocidad para llegar a la casa de los Salvatores lo mas rapido que puede.

Llege y todo estaba en gran silencio

.

.

Abri la puerta de golpe y estaba todos rodenado un estaban aguntando los ojos como platos para ver quien estaba en el cadaver sin vida.

Caroline.

.

.

.

Espero que os guste mi este encontraran de todo y mas van a llorar como yo lo hize :'(

Gracias por leer.


End file.
